Pipe inspection systems are frequently employed for determining the presence and location of obstructions in pipes, sewers, conduits, and the like. Existing pipe inspection systems may include a reel or drum used for sending a camera head coupled to a push-cable along the length of a pipe, and for rewinding the push-cable for stowage.
Diagnosis of complex problems often requires multiple inspections from different access points; thus it is often necessary to transport the pipe inspection system between such access points. When the inspection has concluded, it is frequently desirable to quickly transport the pipe inspection system to a service vehicle or another location. Thus, there are situations where it is advantageous to provide a user with a pipe inspection system with improved portability and compact stowage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.